


Dream

by RushiStellar



Series: NayuRen week 2020 [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, dream - Freeform, freeday, i don't know what to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Nayuta dreaming of another version of Ren.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022722
Kudos: 19





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Free day
> 
> This is just random thing I got from the discord, the what if Ren is a womanizer(babaero).
> 
> I can't participate on all nayuren days due to work, but I really love NayuRen!!
> 
> I just made this today while trying to relax from work. And I don't know what to set as a title so just set with that one.

_“Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta heard Ren called out his name, when he turn around and look his eyes went wide._

_“What the hell, Nanahoshi?” Nayuta was surprised on what he is seeing right now, Ren looks different, he’s wearing a ripped jeans, a black jacket and red shirt, one that Nayuta will wear, his eyes looks different, it is like one of those kind that will invite you to go to a room and do something, and what makes it look that it is not Ren, are the girls clinging on both his arms, girls behind him too._

_“What Nayuta-kun, you want to join them too?” Ren asked him, even his voice is not that soft and sweet one, it is a lustful one._

_Nayuta glared at him, frowned on his face. Is this the Nanahoshi Ren I know? He thought. “Where did you hide Nanahoshi Ren?” Nayuta asked him directly._

_Ren laughed and the girls too. “What are you talking about, Nayuta-kun? I am Nanahoshi Ren.” the girls let go of Ren, and Ren slowly went close to him, Nayuta tried to move but he can’t. Ren take a hold of Nayuta’s face, he playfully touch his lips and cheeks, his mouth move close to Nayuta’s ear._

_“Let me eat you up, Nayuta-kun" Ren whispered to him._

Nayuta’s eyes opened and he immediately get up from the couch, with heavy breathing and sweats on his face. 

“Nayuta-kun, are you okay?” Nayuta heard Ren, he turn to look at Ren behind him. “Is something wrong?” Ren asked him again, worry showing on his face. Nayuta observe him, Ren is not wearing that white shirt of him, his eyes are back to that pure one, and his voice back to soft and sweer one. 

Nayuta look around, “Where did you hide them?” He asked Ren. 

Ren tilt his head, “Them? Who?” Ren innocently asked him. 

“Those bitches! And when did you change clothes?” Nayuta said as he look at Ren. 

“Eh? This is the clothes I wore when we arrive here at your apartment. And what bi-bit-bitc..” Ren replied and tried to said the other word. 

“Stop!” Nayuta realized that he might be dreaming earlier. Right, after the class, they both went to his apartment to take some rest, and Ren let him sleep on his lap earlier. 

“You are the real Nanahoshi Ren, right?” Nayuta asked as he look directly on Ren’s eyes. 

“Un! I am the real Nanahoshi Ren. Why? Is there another me?” Ren blinked and asked Nayuta too. 

“No, nothing.” Nayuta then went close to Ren and hugged him, Ren was surprised at first but then, he hugged back Nayuta. 

“What’s wrong? You never initiate a hug before, you do this when something is bothering you.” Ren rub Nayuta’s back as they both continue to hug each other. 

“Just. Just don’t you dare change. I’ll kill those anyone dare to take you” Nayuta replied. 

“Eh? Nayuta-kun is the only one! And I can’t even talk or hold proper conversation to others sometimes.” Ren said as he look directly at Nayuta. 

Nayuta sighed, and touch Ren’s face as he look at him. “Well, you are the Nanahoshi Ren I want.” 

Ren brow’s knotted at Nayuta’s statement. “Is there another Nanahoshi Ren you knew?” 

“Tch. Nothing.” Nayuta answered he then pull Ren and both of them are now lying on the couch. Ren snuggled on Nayuta’s chest. 

“I really love this position.” Ren said as he buried his face on Nayuta’s chest. Nayuta lightly smiled and gently touch Ren’s hair. 

“I love you, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as he look up and directly look at Nayuta’s eyes. 

“Heh, I know.” Nayuta replied, Ren smiled and went back to hug Nayuta tight, and closed his eyes. 

“I love you too, Ren.” Nayuta whispered when he noticed that Ren is sleeping now, and give him a kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes too. He hope that he will have a good dream now.


End file.
